The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined, uniquely colored and compact 3-lobed leaves with a "maple-cut" which have relatively smooth margins and an evenly distributed dark purple-violet coloring that compliments the landscape; PA0 (b) Medium sized flowers that are outstanding for their white, thick-textured petals with red centers that streak through veination to halfway to the petal edges which have a pink blush of color; PA0 (c) The plant being floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day; PA0 (d) The plant being low-growing, but vigorous, with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; PA0 (e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least -30 degrees Fahrenheit.